Ransomgram
"Ransomgram" is the first segment of the sixtieth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 17, 2019 alongside "Lake House Fever", and is the first segment of the fourth episode in the fourth season. Synopsis Star and Marco get ready to embark on a journey to the Neverzone as a part of their plan to rescue Marco's friend from strange demons. Plot Star prepares her loft in the monster castle after realizing that she will be staying longer. In turn, she recreates Marco's room for him right next to hers. A ransomgram suddenly arrives and tells Marco that the Neverzonians want his sword, El Choppo, back in return for Nachos, his dragon cycle. Shocked that he is now just learning about this, Marco makes plans to return to the Neverzone to rescue his beloved steed. Star decides that she wants to come along as well, mostly because Marco is a full grown adult in that world and has abs. They arrive and Marco summons Brunzetta, a fellow adventurer from the Neverzone who affectionately calls Marco "Yammy" due to an embarrassing incident that happened. She agrees to rejoin him to rescue Nachos which excites Star as she seems to be infatuated with her as well. They find the Ice Temple where Marco got El Choppo from and discover that parts of it have melted, presumably from time. Ice Wraiths suddenly appear demanding the sword back and reveal that Nachos is still alive and with them. A fight breaks out as the trio fight the wraiths and rescue Nachos from her chains. They all manage to flee and laugh over the adventure. Brunzetta reveals however that the temple gets attacked by a fire demon every night. Realizing that he did in fact steal the sword and that it was the only thing defending the temple, Marco decides to make up for it and return the sword proper. The group arrive just in time to see the temple being attacked by a fire demon. Star and Brunzetta manage to hold it off long enough for Marco to return El Choppo to its resting place and dispersing the demon. Brunzetta leaves and the wraiths proceed to scold Marco for his carelessness. He decides that he must make up for his mistakes by staying and fixing the temple. He sends Star and Nachos back to Mewni and moments later, Marco emerges having stayed in the Neverzone longer than he thought. As he explains what he had done, Star hugs him; happy to see him back. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Natasha Rothwell as Brunzetta Trivia * Star recreates her bedroom loft and Marco's bedroom at the Monster Temple. * Star is still infatuated with Marco's muscular adult form. * Some time during Marco's 16-year search for Hekapoo in "Running with Scissors", he insulted a necromancer's cooking and got turned into a yam for one year, earning him the nickname "Yammy". * Marco's sword "El Choppo" is revealed to be a Neverzone relic called the Neverblade, which he inadvertently stole from the Neverzonians. * Marco spends another (indeterminate) amount of time in the Neverzone before returning to Mewni. Taking into account that it was only for a few seconds, it may be that he was only there for a few months. * The unicorn on the red Princess Turdina doll bears a resemblance to My Little Pony Generation 1. * The scene where Marco kills a fairy is a reference to the movie Labyrinth, as the character Hoggle explains a similar scenario when he kills a fairy. * Brunzetta, her axe, and her association with lightning are very similar to the Marvel Comics character Thor and his weapon Stormbreaker. * During the fight with the Neverzonians, one appears behind Star and makes a roar similar to that of the Tyrannosaurus rex in the film Jurassic Park. International premieres *May 3, 2019 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Ransomgram 1.png Ransomgram 2.png Ransomgram 3.png External links *Ransomgram at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes